Going out for a swim
by m-sjcastle
Summary: It's extremely hot and Castle decide to go out for a swim.   Rating T just in case..
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, this is my first fic, I really wanted to give it a shot:) English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for errors. I hope you'll enjoy it. xo**

It was Sunday afternoon and extremely hot. Castle wanted to go for a swim but since Alexis was out with a friend and swimming with his mom was an absolute no go he decided to call Beckett although he was sure she'd never accept his offer he tried anyway.

To his surprise Beckett didn't answer her phone, what could she be doing on this time of the day he thought but he let it go for now. He packed his swim short and a towel and headed off to the pool.

XXX

Castle quickly changed into his swim short and dropped his towel on the nearest seat he could find. He walked over to the water and just before he wanted to dive into it he couldn't believe who he saw standing on the other side of the pool." Is that Kate?" he said to himself, she was standing with her back to him. 'Oh my god, it's Kate". His jaw dropped at the sight of her. He couldn't get his eyes of her back. "she's so stunning" he sighed.

He tried to get her attention but stopped immediately. This is probably the first and the last time that I'm going to see Kate in a swimsuit so why don't make the best of it. Castle walked slowly towards her and when he had approached her, he put his arms around her waist and lifted her.

Kate felt herself being lifted and started screaming and kicking "let go off me you idiot". Castle smirked,'' Too late, Kate'' and dropped her in the water..

Kate swam back to the poolside and let go a frustrated sigh, "You are so gonna get hurt for this stunt you pulled on me Castle." "Oh but detective I'd love to have my ass kicked by you." She rolled her eyes in annoyance and wandered over to her seat..  
>"So Beckett, what brought you here today?" Castle asked her. "What kind of question is that Castle? I think the reason that I'm here is the same reason why you're here." Beckett sighed. "Oh, yeah I see, but why the pool, why didn't you go to the beach? " he asked. "Well, because there are less people here" before Castle could think of a response Beckett already walked towards the water.<p>

Castle was watching her walking away, his eyes lingered on her. Beckett felt his eyes burning in her back and turned around, she caught him staring at her. She felt her cheeks redden but tried to hide it, but Castle already noticed her blush, he made a mental note of it for later. She smirked "You comin' Castle?" She raised her eyebrow. "Uh.. I… yeah, yeah I'm coming." He stuttered and walked towards her. This is going to be an interesting afternoon he thought


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two :) I hope you'll like it. Thanks to the people who put this fic on storyalert :). I'm sorry that the chapters aren't that long but I've tons of schoolwork.. enjoy!**

"So what now?" Castle asked. "Hmm, what about the whirlpool over there?" Kate pointed to a corner. "Sounds great" said Castle cheerful. "God Castle, is there anything that doesn't excite you?" Beckett asked. "Of course there are things that doesn't excite me, but everything with you is exciting" She raised her eyebrow "Touché Castle." "Yeah, well it might be touché detective, but it's the truth" he said. She bumped her shoulder against his. "Same goes for me Castle" and she smiled.

XX

Castle jumped into the water which caused a huge wave. "Castle!" she yelped. "You're such a child sometimes" she let out an annoyed sigh. "Now I'm soaked" she said. Castle laughed. "Well Beckett, we're in a pool you're supposed to be soaked." He smirked and started swimming towards her. "But detective…" he started and lowered his head "I'd love to hel-.." "Oh shut up!" Beckett interrupted him and he laughed. Beckett opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't think of anything so closed it again.

"I tried to call you" he started. "Why?" she asked. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me " he said. "Oh, well Castle you're lucky that I already had decided to go swimming" she wiggled her eyebrow. "Jep, I am" he said with a big smile. She lowered her head and stared at their reflection in the water, she couldn't help but smile.

She raised her head and her eyes met his. She caught herself staring in his eyes and she smiled. He smiled back at her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach because of how he was looking at her. Damn him and his blue eyes she thought. Neither one of them was making a move to break the eye contact but they didn't make another move either.

"Kate" he murmured. "hmm" she sighed and leaned in a bit but stopped when something caught her eye. She reached for it, Castle didn't seem to notice so she continued her actions, but she leaned in a little bit too much so she was now fully pressed against him. Castle's heart was pounding because of the closeness of Kate. He closed his eyes and leaned in, he stopped when their lips where almost touching, still giving her a way out.  
>Kate shivered but she didn't hesitated any second and pulled her head away quickly. She pressed a spongy ball into Castle's face. Castle jerked away instantly "What the hell Beckett?" he groaned "What was that for?" he asked confused. "Ohh, payback's a bitch Castle" she said and couldn't stop laughing. She walked out of the whirlpool, leaving him behind. He let out a disappointed sigh.<p> 


End file.
